


相识

by MiZhuang



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiZhuang/pseuds/MiZhuang





	相识

　　“那你拿着友人帐要做什么？”

　　变回原形的斑以漂亮而犀利的眼睛，极具压迫性地看着眼前人。拿着夏目玲子收集的友人帐，借着里头签下契约的名字，便可统领为数不少的妖怪们，这对毫无力量的人类，会是多大诱惑？

　　“我想完成外婆的遗愿。”

　　“将名字还给这些妖怪。”

　　那个温润如水的男孩如是说。

　　听到他的一番话，斑有些讶异。

　　“这些名字里，其中也有不少凶恶的妖怪，”斑对着他说，试图让自己得到友人帐的机会增加，“你搞不好会因为这样失去生命哦。”生命是每个生物都不愿失去的东西，而力量最最渺小的人类，也是其中最害怕失去的。

　　但那个叫做夏目贵志、身为夏目玲子的外孙的男孩，却丝毫不退缩，反而诚恳地对着他说：“老师，你会帮我吧？”

　　“假如我途中死了，那么友人帐就归你。”在说这句话时，夏目的眼神很遥远，眼中坚定与脆弱交织，令人心疼。

　　于是乎，他鬼使神差地成了他的保镳。

 

 

　　“呃……啊……”

　　又一次，夏目陷入了险境，被妖怪紧紧地扼住了喉头。斑再度从圆滚滚的猫形变回了巨大而优美的原形，爪子抓向妖怪那只掐着人的手，瞬间，刺目的蓝光照亮了他一身雪白的皮毛。

　　待脖子被松开，跪坐在地上的夏目喘了好一会儿才有办法向斑开口：“谢谢你，猫咪老师。”

　　看着他，斑发现这个个性像小草般的人类，也有同小草般一样的韧性。

　　‘老师，你有想要待一辈子的地方吗？’

　　‘我不需要那种地方！’

　　曾经斑以为，他不会有想待一辈子的地方，但他错了，在跟了夏目一段时间后，他发现他想待在这男孩身边一辈子。但人与妖，终究是不同的存在，夏目随着时间渐渐衰老，而他，依旧跟最初一样，外表一丝改变都没有。

 

　　‘班大人，跟我一起走吧。’

　　‘不，我暂时留在他身边吧，直到转瞬即逝的时间结束为止。’

　　斑记得他说这句话时，还稍稍瞇起眼睛。

　　转瞬即逝。

　　没错，他一直很清楚地知道。

　　知道夏目的生命长短之于他，即是转瞬即逝。

　　但他没想到，这短短的一段时间过去后，却会让他疼得撕心裂肺。

　　虽然他爱喝酒，但从来没听过借酒浇愁这词。还记得以前夏目在他喝酒后，总是会被他身上的酒味熏得受不了，而对他轻声斥责。

　　可是借酒浇愁，在夏目离开后，他越来越熟悉。

　　“斑大人又再喝酒了。”

　　“夏目大人呢？赶快叫他把斑大人带回去吧！”

　　“嘘！你这笨蛋！你忘记夏目大人已经过世了吗！”说话的妖怪压低声音。

　　“但是夏目大人他……我还是没办法忘记……”

　　与夏目并无多少深交的妖怪都如此，更何况跟了夏目近乎一辈子的斑？喝着酒，他还是将妖怪们的话听得一清二楚。

　　“太短了啊。”用着圆滚的猫型，斑轻声说，然后灌了口酒。

 

 

　　柔软的头发飘动，澄净温和的双眼微微瞪大地看着眼前的猫咪，“会走路的招财猫？”

　　摇晃着身体的斑在听到这句话后，立马停下脚步，顿了一会儿才把头抬起──

　　“夏目？”

　　 男孩眨眨眼睛，“啊，是妖怪？”似乎不是太惊讶一只猫会说出人话，他如此问。

　　弯了弯眼睛，斑化成原形，用低沉的嗓音问道：“你是谁？”

　　“夏目，”

　　斑的心脏快速跳动。

　　“夏目崎禾。”男孩回答。

　　“夏目贵志……是你的谁？”斑的声音在说到这个名字时，变得十分温柔。

　　“他是我的父亲。”

　　斑垂下眼，“父亲吗？”

　　曾有几年的时间，夏目贵志和斑是分开的。在那段时间中，斑完全不知道夏目他做了些什么，遇到了什么样的人。因此，他也极有可能和心仪的女孩子相遇，并且结合，然后有了孩子。

　　夏目崎禾扬起淡淡的笑容，轻声回答：“是的，虽然未曾谋面，但是我知道、他一定是个温和的人。”

　　“未曾谋面？”斑有些惊讶。

　　搔搔脸颊，夏目崎禾说：“嗯。其实我并不是他的亲生孩子，是他领养的，偶尔会有书信的来往。而他在知道我也看得到妖怪后，就会跟我说一些有关妖怪的事情……他还说过，他爱的人，是个美丽的上级妖怪。”

　　斑的呼吸瞬间一窒，完全无法回话。

　　“那么，你叫什么名字呢？”夏目崎禾笑着问。

　　“……斑，你可以叫我猫咪老师。”斑过了许久才回答。

　　“这样啊，那请多多指教了，猫咪老师。”夏目崎禾顿了顿，“对了，请问您和我父亲认识吗？”

　　沉默了一会儿，斑开口：“认识，我和他认识了几乎快一辈子。”


End file.
